On two wheels
by Vivi2307
Summary: Bella é uma garota rica que fugiu de casa para viver sua liberdade. Ela adora velocidade e correr é a sua maior paixão, porem alguem atravessa o seu caminho e mostra a ela que a liberdade pode ser vivida de varias maneiras.
1. Chapter 1

Essa é uma fanfic um pouco diferente... ela tem muita ação, romance e é claro velocidade.

Espero que voces gostem... Bjs

* * *

Chamo-me Isabella Marie Cullen, tenho 19 anos. Sou filha de Carlisle e Esme Cullen Durante toda a vida fui paparicada pelos empregados... Sim nasci no que pode ser chamado por muitos de 'berço de ouro', porem aqueles que denominam minha vida assim não sabem que durante 18 anos eu nunca fui realmente feliz.

Bem há um ano eu fugi da minha prisão que chamava de casa. Peguei minha moto e corri pelo mundo, no começo me mantinha com o dinheiro deles, mas assim que começaram a corta-lo com a intenção que eu voltasse, porem eu comecei a participar de rachas para me manter.

Foi nesse novo mundo que eu aprendi a viver, aprendi o que é liberdade e o que é a verdadeira amizade. Foi nesse mundo cheio de adrenalina e velocidade que eu conheci Jacob Black ou como todos o chamam JB.

Ele é o organizador dos rachas e eu sou sua pupila, como todos me chamam. Nos somos uma dupla invencível. Corremos apenas quando a grana é alta e o desafiante é merecedor. Foi Jake quem me ajudou quando eu precisei, dividimos o apartamento, ele se tornou o irmão que eu nunca tive e o meu confidente.

Essa é uma noite onde vamos correr.

"Bella, você já esta pronta?" Jake me perguntou da sala.

"Só estou terminando de amarrar o cabelo." Eu respondi. Como sempre eu estava com uma calça jeans preta, baby look branca e jaqueta de couro.

Terminei de amarrar meu cabelo e fui para sala.

"Pronto." Eu disse pegando meu capacete e a chave.

"Ate que fim. Uau você ta gata." JB falou quando me viu.

"Você fala isso toda noite." Eu respondi revirando os olhos.

"Não me canso." Ele brincou caminhando para a porta.

Pegamos o elevador e fomos ate a garagem. Cada um tem duas motos, uma para o dia a dia (a minha uma Suzuki V-Strom 1000 prata e a de JB uma Suzuki Boulevard C90 azul escuro) e a outra para correr (ambas são Suzuki Hayabusa, sendo a minha vermelha e a de JB preta).

"Hoje eu quero correr." Eu disse para JB em quanto montava na moto.

"Bella se forem os mesmos que vão sempre, não terá graça você já ganhou de todos." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Então corremos nos dois." Eu pisquei antes de colocar o capacete e acelerar.

Alguns já estavam no local marcado. Reconheci algumas pessoas com as quais eu conversava e me juntei a eles.

"E ai Bella?" Perguntou Max.

"Oi galera." Eu disse retirando o capacete.

"JB não creio que ela te ganhou de novo." Brinco Sam.

"Não da para evitar adoro olhar o traseiro dela." JB brincou.

"Assume que você gosta mesmo é de comer poeira." Eu disse socando o braço dele.

Todos nos rimos.

"Vamos começar logo com isso." Disse JB.

"Quem vai correr comigo hoje?" eu perguntei a eles.

"To fora." Respondeu Max

"Também."disse Sam.

"Bella correr com você é suicídio econômico." Brincou Tye.

"Seus bostas." Eu reclamei.

JB riu e começou a organizar as corridas.

Alguns idiotas fingiam correr e aquilo já estava me irritando.

"Quem são aqueles?" Perguntou Kate. (Kate é a namorada de Max.)

"Nunca vi e você Bella?" Perguntou Dean.

Olhei o grupo que acabara de chegar dois homens um deles de cabelos castanho acobreado e olhos verdes e o outro de cabelo preto e olhos castanhos e uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

"Nem" respondi a eles.

"Vou descobrir quem são." Disse Brian caminhando em direção ao grupo.

"Vou rodar." Avisei subindo na moto.

Coloquei o capacete e acelerei.

"Bella vou contigo, isso aqui ta um tédio." Lizz disse subindo em sua moto.

Rodamos um pouco antes de voltarmos. O recém chegado grupo falava com JB quando parávamos as motos.

"Eles são malucos." Disse Tye.

"Quem são os malucos da história?" perguntou Lizz.

"Os novatos. Estão querendo correr com o JB." Respondeu Max.

Desci da moto retirei o capacete e caminhei ate JB, que conversava com o cara de cabelos castanho avermelhado.

"O que foi JB?" Perguntei assim que me aproximei.

"Eles estão querendo correr comigo." Disse ele rindo debochando.

"Com você? Bem então escolha o melhor piloto entre vocês, ele ira correr." Eu disse ao de cabelo castanho.

"E quem será o oponente?" Ele perguntou.

"B." Respondeu JB sorrindo.

"Onde ele esta?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Bella ou B." eu disse estendendo a mão. O cara sorriu e me cumprimentou.

"Edward, você não vai correr contra uma garota vai?" Perguntou a loira.

"Não se deixe enganar ela é ótima." Disse JB.

"Mas é uma garota." argumentou o moreno.

"Não vou fugir gente, se ela acha que é boa, vamos ver." Disse ele sorrindo.

"Quanto é a aposta?" Perguntei para JB.

"Cinco mil. O seu já está comigo." Ele respondeu.

"Ótimo. Vejo você na linha." Disse para Edward.

Ele assentiu e eu voltei para a minha moto. Coloquei meu capacete, subi e fui para a linha de partida.


	2. Chapter 2

Parece que o cara não estava acreditando muito que eu fosse encarar o desafio, pois ele demorou bastante para se posicionar.

"Tem certeza que não quer desistir?" Eu perguntei levantando o visor.

"Tenho, vou adorar te deixar para trás." Ele disse antes de colocar seu capacete.

JB sorriu e bateu em seu ombro antes de se posicionar a nossa frente.

"Como você já sabem, só podem correr quando o pano tocar o chão. Liguem os motores."Assim que JB mandou Edward ligou e mostrou, como o intuito de me amedrontar, o potencial do motor. Eu tenho que admitir que a Yamaha R6 azul dele tinha potencial, mas o cara era muito apressado. Tinha cara de dar tudo de si no começo da corrida.

JB soltou o pano, demorou em torno de 3 segundos para ele atingir o chão, nesse tempo senti meu corpo todo se moldar a moto, o garoto impaciente fazia o motor rugir alto. Quando o pano atingiu o chão eu acelerei, Edward estava na frente, mas como eu imaginei suas forças eram logo para a largada, gradativamente eu atingi os 300 Km por hora e alcancei-o. Era assim a 300km pro hora que eu me sentia livre... era livre.

Cheguei no ponto de volta e desacelerei um pouco colocando meu pé apara dar o apoio, eu já estava arrancando novamente quando o Edward atingiu a volta. A partir daquele momento eu dei tudo de mim e forcei minha moto ao máximo.

Cheguei alguns segundos na frente do meu desafiante.

"Como assim uma garota ganhou?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Avisei que não era para subestima-la." Disse JB.

"Boa B." gritou Sam.

"Valeu B." gritou Max.

"Dale garota." Disse Lizz.

"Guarda a minha grana JB." Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

Eu fui para onde todos os outros estavam e começamos a conversar e beber.

"Parabéns." Alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Quando eu me virei para agradecer me deparei com Edward sorrindo eu apenas sorri e assenti com a cabeça. Ele beijou minha testa e começou a se afastar.

"Não que ir?" Eu perguntei indo em direção a ele.

"Onde?" Ele parou e se virou perguntando.

"Beber. Eu pago." Eu disse sorrindo.

"É só se for a final você pegou todo o dinheiro que eu tinha." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Tentaram te avisar você que não ouviu." Eu respondi sorrindo.

"Aonde vamos?" Ele perguntou se aproximando.

"Me segue se conseguir." Eu respondi me virando e caminhando de volta para a minha moto.

Eu avisei a JB que iria sair para beber, me despedi do pessoal e subi na moto. Edward já me esperava, eu acelerei e fui ate um bar que eu costumava freqüentar com JB e geral. Nos entramos e eu pedi duas cervejas para Harry o dono do bar.

"Você vem muito aqui?" Edward me perguntou.

"Desde que fugi de casa é aqui que venho para relaxar das corridas." Eu respondi.

"Fugiu de casa?" Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"É eu fugi a um pouco mais de um ano." Eu disse tomando um gole de cerveja.

"Por que fugiu?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Por que eu não conseguia ser a princesa comportada que meu pai queria que eu fosse." Eu respondi olhando a mesa tentando afasta da memória a terrível fase da minha vida.

"Eles queriam que você fosse puritana em quanto você na verdade era um demônio, é isso?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Eu ri da colocação dele.

"Não eles queriam que eu vivesse a mesma mentira que eles, por causa da imagem, do nome, da posição social e do dinheiro. Em quanto eu não ligava para nada disso e queria apenas ser feliz." Eu expliquei.

"Quem ouve você falar acha que você é milionária." Ele brincou.

"Na verdade meu pai é bilionário. Isabella Marie Cullen única herdeira da família Cullen."eu disse estendendo a mão a ele.

Ele a apertou boquiaberto.

"Nossa... " ele disse atordoado.

"Eu sei. Pode fazer o monte de perguntas que estão rodando na sua cabeça." Eu disse sorrindo da cara de confusão que ele tinha.

"Er... O que houve para você resolver fugir? Você não tinha tudo? Porque escolheu o nada? Por que se arrisca tanto correndo?" ele soltou a língua.

"Calma respira. Bem eu resolvi fugir por que meus pais já estavam planejando me casar com um idiota qualquer. Eu tinha tudo no sentido material, no quesito sentimental eu não tinha nada. Eu escolhi o 'nada' como você fala por que foi aqui que eu me senti livre. E foi correndo que eu consegui me liberta, não acho que me arrisco sei o que estou fazendo quando corro." Eu expliquei.

Ele apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que tinha compreendido tudo.

"JB é seu..." ele tentou perguntar, porem corou.

"Namorado? Não ele é meu melhor amigo, sou como ele diz sua protegida. Ele me ajudou quando eu precisava e nos cuidamos um do outro. Ele se tornou minha família." Eu expliquei.

Era incrível como eu conseguia me soltar com Edward, eu que geralmente não falava com ninguém era conhecida como a garota fechada, agora em menos de algumas horas estava me abrindo com um completo desconhecido. O que estava acontecendo comigo, porque aquele homem tinha aquele efeito sobre mim.

O jogo de perguntas estava todo voltado para mim e isso estava me incomodando. Era difícil conversar com alguém que sabe tanto de você, porem que você nem ao menos sabe o sobrenome.

"Agora chega de falar de mim. Diga seu nome." Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"Edward Masen Swan" ele respondeu antes de dar um gole na cerveja.

"História." Eu exigi. Afinal eu acabara de contar a ele a minha vida.

"Não tenho história, eu cresci em um orfanato. Com 18 anos eu sai de lá, comecei a correr com a moto de um cara, eu dava parte do dinheiro que ganhava para ele, depois juntei dinheiro o suficiente comprei minha moto e vivo disso ate hoje assim como você."

"O que temos aqui um outro rejeitado. Achei que fosse a única." Eu brinquei antes de beber outro gole.

"Mas você tem seu amigo." Ele retrucou.

"Sim tenho a companhia dele, mas a minha liberdade eu vivo sozinha. E você?" eu perguntei.

"Idem." Ele disse sorrindo.

"A loira não é sua..." eu perguntei envergonhada.

"Namorada? Não, Sara é a namorada de Emmett. Ela é para mim o que JB é para você. Melhor amiga." Ele disse rindo.

"Entendo... Idade?" Perguntei curiosa.

"22 e você?" Ele perguntou em seguida.

"19." Eu disse rindo.

"Jogo das perguntas e respostas?" Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Como?" Perguntei sem entender nada.

"Você pergunta e eu respondo, depois eu respondo a minha própria pergunta. Em seguida eu faço o mesmo, topa?" Ele propôs.

"Beleza você pode começar." Eu disse bebendo um gole.

"Dia ou noite?"

"Noite. Sou uma filha da lua." Eu respondi mostrando minha tatuagem de meia lua na nuca.

"Idem." Ele respondeu rindo.

"Tatuagem?" Perguntei.

"Um dragão nas costas." Ele respondeu.

"Alem da lua tenho uma fênix." Eu disse levantando e mostrando a tatuagem na cintura.

"Posso?" ele perguntou aproximando a mão da minha cintura.

"Claro." Ele tocou e eu senti uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo. Ele analisava cada detalhe da tatuagem, passava dedo em cada traço da marca em minha pele.

"Posso ver a sua." Eu perguntei tirando ele do transe.

Ele afirmou coma a cabeça e ficou de pé tirando a jaqueta de couro e levantando a camiseta vermelha que usava.

Sua tatuagem era rica em detalhes e eu não consegui evitar de tocar. Sua pele era quente e fez com que o choque percorresse novamente o meu corpo. Ele permaneceu imóvel durante toda a analise que fiz de sua tatuagem.

"Valeu." Eu disse me sentando assim que terminei de observa-la.

"Motivo das tatuagens?" ele perguntou se sentando novamente.

"A lua teve dois motivos, primeiro eu adoro a noite e segundo para afrontar o meu pai. Já a fênix eu fiz assim que fugi de casa para comemorar uma nova fase. Uma fase de liberdade." Eu expliquei.

"Então você se considera o pássaro que renasce das cinzas." Ele me indagou.

"Exatamente. Sempre sobrevivi a tudo. Sempre renasci das cinzas. E você, qual o motivo?" Eu afirmei já retirando o foco da conversa de mim.

"Fiz o dragão, depois que sai do orfanato. Ele representa força e determinação." Ele explicou.

"Cor?" Eu perguntei.

"Preto. Você?" Ele respondeu de imediato.

"Vermelho." Eu respondi.

"Dia da semana?" ele indagou em seguida.

"Quinta-feira." Eu respondi.

"Terça-feira." Ele sorriu.

"Interessante. Motivo do dia escolhido?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e os dois responderam juntos. "Corrida."

"Sensação que sente ao correr?" Ele perguntou.

Mas uma vez nos respondemos juntos depois de um breve momento "Liberdade!"

Nos caímos ma gargalhada. Éramos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. Os dois sobreviventes de diferentes situações. Que aprenderam a viver e a curtir a liberdade, mesmo com as marcas que o passado deixara.

"Quem diria, uma garota que se revoltou e começou a correr em busca da sensação de liberdade" Edward disse rindo.

"O que tem isso?" Eu perguntei sem entender sua colocação.

"É estranho ouvir uma garota dizer que corre por causa da liberdade. Geralmente garotas não correm e as poucas que fazem isso é por causa de um namorado ou algo do gênero. Você é diferente... especial eu diria." Ele explicou serio e depois tocou levemente minha bochecha.

"Meu pai no seu lugar daria o nome de distúrbios mentais ao invés de especial." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Ele não sabe a filha especial, maravilhosa, engraçada e corajosa que tem." Ele disse acariciando o meu rosto.

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem e desviei os meus olhos para a mesa. Porem eu logo tiver que encarar novamente seus olhos verdes. Eles me prendiam de alguma fora. Edward sorriu um lindo e perfeito sorriso torto que me fez perder totalmente o rumo. Ele com simples gestos e ações me deixava sem pernas. Tinha algo nele que chamava a minha atenção, além da beleza e da personalidade, havia algo que nos unia e eu não conseguia explicar.


	3. Chapter 3

O jogo de perguntas estava todo voltado para mim e isso estava me incomodando. Era difícil conversar com alguém que sabe tanto de você, porem que você nem ao menos sabe o sobrenome.

"Agora chega de falar de mim. Diga seu nome." Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"Edward Masen Swan" ele respondeu antes de dar um gole na cerveja.

"História." Eu exigi. Afinal eu acabara de contar a ele a minha vida.

"Não tenho história, eu cresci em um orfanato. Com 18 anos eu sai de lá, comecei a correr com a moto de um cara, eu dava parte do dinheiro que ganhava para ele, depois juntei dinheiro o suficiente comprei minha moto e vivo disso ate hoje assim como você."

"O que temos aqui um outro rejeitado. Achei que fosse a única." Eu brinquei antes de beber outro gole.

"Mas você tem seu amigo." Ele retrucou.

"Sim tenho a companhia dele, mas a minha liberdade eu vivo sozinha. E você?" eu perguntei.

"Idem." Ele disse sorrindo.

"A loira não é sua..." eu perguntei envergonhada.

"Namorada? Não, Sara é a namorada de Emmett. Ela é para mim o que JB é para você. Melhor amiga." Ele disse rindo.

"Entendo... Idade?" Perguntei curiosa.

"22 e você?" Ele perguntou em seguida.

"19." Eu disse rindo.

"Jogo das perguntas e respostas?" Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Como?" Perguntei sem entender nada.

"Você pergunta e eu respondo, depois eu respondo a minha própria pergunta. Em seguida eu faço o mesmo, topa?" Ele propôs.

"Beleza você pode começar." Eu disse bebendo um gole.

"Dia ou noite?"

"Noite. Sou uma filha da lua." Eu respondi mostrando minha tatuagem de meia lua na nuca.

"Idem." Ele respondeu rindo.

"Tatuagem?" Perguntei.

"Um dragão nas costas." Ele respondeu.

"Alem da lua tenho uma fênix." Eu disse levantando e mostrando a tatuagem na cintura.

"Posso?" ele perguntou aproximando a mão da minha cintura.

"Claro." Ele tocou e eu senti uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo. Ele analisava cada detalhe da tatuagem, passava dedo em cada traço da marca em minha pele.

"Posso ver a sua." Eu perguntei tirando ele do transe.

Ele afirmou coma a cabeça e ficou de pé tirando a jaqueta de couro e levantando a camiseta vermelha que usava.

Sua tatuagem era rica em detalhes e eu não consegui evitar de tocar. Sua pele era quente e fez com que o choque percorresse novamente o meu corpo. Ele permaneceu imóvel durante toda a analise que fiz de sua tatuagem.

"Valeu." Eu disse me sentando assim que terminei de observa-la.

"Motivo das tatuagens?" ele perguntou se sentando novamente.

"A lua teve dois motivos, primeiro eu adoro a noite e segundo para afrontar o meu pai. Já a fênix eu fiz assim que fugi de casa para comemorar uma nova fase. Uma fase de liberdade." Eu expliquei.

"Então você se considera o pássaro que renasce das cinzas." Ele me indagou.

"Exatamente. Sempre sobrevivi a tudo. Sempre renasci das cinzas. E você, qual o motivo?" Eu afirmei já retirando o foco da conversa de mim.

"Fiz o dragão, depois que sai do orfanato. Ele representa força e determinação." Ele explicou.

"Cor?" Eu perguntei.

"Preto. Você?" Ele respondeu de imediato.

"Vermelho." Eu respondi.

"Dia da semana?" ele indagou em seguida.

"Quinta-feira." Eu respondi.

"Terça-feira." Ele sorriu.

"Interessante. Motivo do dia escolhido?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e os dois responderam juntos. "Corrida."

"Sensação que sente ao correr?" Ele perguntou.

Mas uma vez nos respondemos juntos depois de um breve momento "Liberdade!"

Nos caímos ma gargalhada. Éramos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. Os dois sobreviventes de diferentes situações. Que aprenderam a viver e a curtir a liberdade, mesmo com as marcas que o passado deixara.

"Quem diria, uma garota que se revoltou e começou a correr em busca da sensação de liberdade" Edward disse rindo.

"O que tem isso?" Eu perguntei sem entender sua colocação.

"É estranho ouvir uma garota dizer que corre por causa da liberdade. Geralmente garotas não correm e as poucas que fazem isso é por causa de um namorado ou algo do gênero. Você é diferente... especial eu diria." Ele explicou serio e depois tocou levemente minha bochecha.

"Meu pai no seu lugar daria o nome de distúrbios mentais ao invés de especial." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Ele não sabe a filha especial, maravilhosa, engraçada e corajosa que tem." Ele disse acariciando o meu rosto.

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem e desviei os meus olhos para a mesa. Porem eu logo tiver que encarar novamente seus olhos verdes. Eles me prendiam de alguma fora. Edward sorriu um lindo e perfeito sorriso torto que me fez perder totalmente o rumo. Ele com simples gestos e ações me deixava sem pernas. Tinha algo nele que chamava a minha atenção, além da beleza e da personalidade, havia algo que nos unia e eu não conseguia explicar.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos continuamos conversando por algum tempo, trocamos telefone e e-mail, ate que eu percebi que já estava para amanhecer. Avisei para Edward do horário, então nós nos despedimos na porta do bar, onde ele me deu um beijo no rosto que fez todo o meu corpo tremer.

Subi na moto e comecei a pilotar, não queria ir para casa, então resolvi ir ate a praia onde eu sentei na areia e esperei ao sol nascer. Eu sempre goste da noite, mas aquele dia em especial estava realmente bonito, o sol parecia brilhar mais forte e pela primeira vez eu me senti bem na luz do dia.

Comecei a pensar em Edward, a conversa que tivemos e o que eu senti em cada toque seu. Minha cabeça girava com a quantidade de perguntas que havia nela, eu nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém. Eu nunca tinha me permitido sentir algo assim por ninguém, mas Edward era diferente, ao contrario dos outros sujeitos com quem sai, ele fazia eu me sentir bem, não se gabava por ser bom nas corridas, ele tinha passado pelo mesmo processo de rejeição que eu e assim como eu, Edward sobreviveu e encontrou nas corridas a felicidade e a liberdade.

As perguntas em minha mente começaram a resultar em apenas uma resposta. Eu estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward, um desconhecido que era exatamente como eu.

Senti os raios de sol acariciando o meu rosto por algum tempo ate que resolvi voltar para casa. Afinal eu já sabia o que sentia, agora me restava saber se esse sentimento era recíproco. O medo tomou conta do meu ser e se o que eu sentia por Edward não fosse correspondido?

POV- Edward

A noite de conversas que eu tive com Bella foi excepcional, assim que me despedi dela fui para casa queria apenas deitar e dormir. Nunca pensei que perder cinco mil me deixaria tão feliz. Bella era uma garota formidável, mesmo sendo rica, ela não era mimada, batalhava pelo que queria e corria pela liberdade.

Surpreendi-me quando ela me contou sobre sua vida, sempre achei que os ricos tinham de tudo, mas vi que mesmo tendo tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar, Bella assim como eu não teve o principal, amor. Ela teve que sobreviver a rejeição dos pais assim como eu.

Assim que cheguei em casa vi que Emmett e Sara ainda dormiam, então fui ate a cozinha onde tomei um copo de água e depois fui deitar.

Fiquei rolando de um lado para outro sem conseguir dormir, a única coisa que eu fazia era pensar naquela garota. Eu revia cada parte da conversa que tivemos. Lembrava-me dela me contando da vida mostrando se indiferente ao assunto, a emoção em seus olhos ao me contar o significado se suas tatuagens, a textura de sua pele quando eu analisei sua tatuagem e seu toque delicado em minhas costas.

Ouvi meu celular vibrar em cima da cabaceira, tinha recebido uma mensagem.

[De: Bella **/** Para: Ed] _'Só para desejar um bom dia! Rs'_

[De: Ed **/** Para: Bella] _'Algo para fazer mais tarde?'_

[De: Bella **/** Para: Ed] _'Nem... pq?'_

[De: Ed **/** Para: Bella] _'Vamos marcar algo?'_

Sua resposta demorou um pouco

[De: Bella **/** Para: Ed] _'Claro, mas dessa vez vc paga! Rs'_

[De: Ed **/** Para: Bella] _'Onde mora?'_

Bela me passou o endereço e eu combinei de busca-la as 22. Depois disso consegui dormir um pouco, mas acabei sonhando com ela.

POV- Bella

Enviei aquela mensagem sem esperar algo em troca, mas me surpreendi quando ele me chamou para sair. Borboletas voavam sem parar no meu estomago. Isso acabou impedindo que eu dormisse por muito tempo. Já estava de pé antes do meio dia.

"Uau! Para quem chegou de manha você não dormiu nada. Tem algo errado?" Perguntou JB quando eu entrei na cozinha.

"Não só estou... er... sem sono." Eu respondi grogue de sono.

"Você ta doente B? Não é normal você não ter sono." Ele disse rindo.

"Nem vou responde JB." Eu disse saindo da cozinha.

"E ai o que você fez ontem?" Ele perguntou sentando no sofá comigo.

"Sai com o cara que perdeu de mim ontem na corrida." Disse fingindo indiferença.

"Parece ser um cara bacana." Ele comentou.

"Ele é." Eu confirmei.

"E?" Ele perguntou olhando a tv.

"Vou sair com ele hoje de novo." Eu falei sem pensar.

"Pêra ai. Bella você ta gostando dele?" Ele perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"Cala a boca JB, da onde você tira essas coisas?" Eu disse fugindo da resposta.

"Cara quem diria a B que não se enrola com ninguém... ta apaixonada!" Ele disse rindo.

Eu revirei os olhos nas órbitas e levantei do sofá.

"Ah Bella assume que ta gostando." Ele pediu rindo do sofá.

"Vai cuidar da Lee JB." Eu disse lembrando-o de sua namorada.

Ele riu e ficou quieto. Joguem-me na minha cama e fiquei la apenas pensando em como JB me conhecia como ninguém e acabei rindo sozinha.

POV- Edward

Depois que acordei dei de cara com Emmett e Sara.

"E ai?" Perguntou Emmett.

"O que?" eu disse caminhando para a sala, onde liguei a tv e me esparramei no sofá.

"Como foi o encontro com a Bella?" Respondeu Sara sentando na poltrona a minha frente.

"Não foi um encontro, apenas conversamos." Eu respondi fitando a tv sem nem ao menos prestar atenção.

"Ok. Vai sair com agente hoje cara?" Perguntou Emmett batendo em meu ombro.

"Nem."respondi rapidamente e voltei a olhar a tv.

"Porque?" Perguntou Sara caminhando para a cozinha.

"Hoje eu tenho um encontro com a Bella." Eu disse fingindo desinteresse.

"Ahhhhhh" gritou Sara em quanto voltava correndo da cozinha. "Eu sabia... eu sabia...eu sabia." Disse em quanto pulava em cima de mim.

"Sabia o que mulher?" Perguntou Em tirando-a de cima de mim. Permitindo-me respirar novamente.

"Ele ta gamadão nela Em." ela respondeu animada.

"Aee moleque." Ele disse vindo me abraçar.

"Em já fiquei sem ar o suficiente." Eu disse pulando do sofá para escapar do abraço de urso dele.

"Beleza, beleza. Abraço é para bicha." Ele disse se recompondo.

Eu o encarei seriamente em quanto ele arrumava a roupa e saia de cima do sofá.

"Em." eu disse abrindo os braços. Ele não esperou nada e me abraçou tirando todo o meu fôlego.

"Ai mano finalmente encontrou alguém. Agora você não vai mais ficar sozinho. Agora vai mostrar que é macho." Disse Emmett em quanto me abraçava.

"Amor ele ta ficando roxo." Disse Sara tirando os braços de Em do redor do meu corpo.

Emmett me soltou, depois disso ele e Sara avisaram que sairiam e não voltariam tão cedo, em outras palavras não passariam a noite em casa. Passei o restante do dia em casa mexendo no pc, assistindo tv e pensando nela o tempo todo sem prestar atenção em nada. Por volta das nove e meia fui tomar um banho e me arrumar, a casa de Bella e de JB não era tão longe da minha, então não tinha que me preocupar em chegar atrasado. Bella era a primeira garota que me fazia pensar em atraso, por mim eu passaria todas as horas do dia com ela. Assim que terminei de me arrumar, peguei as chaves do carro e sai.

**POV- Bella.**

Passei o dia todo no quarto tentando me distrair, mexi no computador, assisti tv e ate tentei tocar guitarra, mas nada conseguia tirar o rosto, a voz, o cheiro e o calor de Edward do meu pensamento.

Quando já estava de noite e JB já tinha saído para buscar a Lee escolhi uma roupa na qual eu me sentia bem. Minha calça jeans rasgada, uma blusinha que eu adoro, bota de salto preta e corri para o banho. Assim que sai do banho ouvi o interfone tocar.

"Alo?" Eu atendi.

"Senhorita Isabella, o senhor... Edward deseja falar-lhe." Disse o porteiro.

"Mas já? É pode mandar subir." Eu disse antes de desligar o interfone.

Corri ate o meu quarto e coloquei um roupão e esperei a campainha tocar.

Ao abrir a porta deparei-me com um deus grego. Edward esta simplesmente lindo. Ele usava calça jeans, all star, blusa de manga comprida e seu cabelo estava no mesmo estilo bagunçado da noite anterior. Fiquei admirando-o algum tempo.

POV- Edward

Assim que cheguei no apartamento falei com o porteiro e ele me mandou subir. Estava extremamente ansioso para vê-la. Depois que toquei a campainha não demorou ate que ela atendesse. Com os cabelos molhados e usando um simples roupão de seda, que estava colado em seu corpo mostrando que ela estava nua em baixo dele. Bella tinha um corpo maravilhoso e eu não consegui tirar os olhos dela.

"É entre... eu ainda não estou pronta... que horas são?" Ela perguntou em quanto eu atravessava a porta do apartamento. A sala era enorme.

"Exatamente dez e cinco." Eu disse voltando a olha-la fechando a porta.

"Droga! Você pode esperar?" Ela me perguntou virando para fitar-me.

"Claro. Se quiser espero no carro." Eu disse em quanto ela ia em direção a um corredor.

"Não eu atrasei. Sinta-se em casa a cozinha é à direita." Ela gritou do quarto.

"Sua casa é bem legal." Eu disse olhando a cozinha.

"Eu e JB compramos depois que ganhamos algum dinheiro correndo." Ela gritou do quarto.

"Legal. Só vocês moram aqui?" Perguntei parando no inicio do corredor.

"Morar mesmo sim, mas a Lee dorme aqui às vezes." Ela respondeu colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto.

"Quem é Lee?" Eu perguntei indo em direção a ela. Com conseguia resistir.

"Namorada do JB." Ela disse entrando novamente no quarto.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntei na porta do quarto. Bella estava linda.

"À vontade. Só não repara na bagunça." Ela disse penteando os cabelos.

O quarto de Bella era diferente do de outras garotas, ao invés de paredes rosas ela tinha paredes pretas, porem a cor não tirava a feminilidade do quarto.

"Você toca?" eu perguntei tirando a guitarra preta do apoio.

"Sim." Ela disse amarrando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"Me mostra?" eu pedi.

**POV- Bella.**

Droga eu estava tentando me manter o mais são possível, mas ao ver a sua cara de cachorro sem dono com a guitarra na mão eu perdi totalmente o rumo de casa.

"Toca?" Ele pediu novamente.

"Cl-Claro." Eu gaguejei caminhando ate ele.

Assim que eu estava próxima o suficiente Edward passou a tira da guitarra em mim e beijou levemente o meu rosto. Eu peguei a palheta na cômoda e liguei a guitarra no amplificador.

Comecei a tocar e cantar a primeira musica que me veio na cabeça, que por acaso era perfeita para nos dois.

_**My Heart (Paramore) [N/A: ouvir -- .com/watch?v=pLvcE2vFrl8]**_

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**

_Eu estou descobrindo que talvez eu estava errado_  
**That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone****  
**_Que eu caí e eu não posso com isso sozinha_

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?****  
**_Fique comigo, isto é o que eu preciso, por favor?_

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

_Nos cante uma musica e nós cantaremos de volta pra você_  
**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?****  
**_Nós poderíamos cantar sozinhos mas o que isto seria sem você?_

**I am nothing now and it's been so long**

_Nada sou agora e faz muito tempo_  
**Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope****  
**_Desde que eu escutei o som, o som da minha única esperança_

**This time I will be listening.****  
**_Desta vez eu estarei escutando.__  
_  
**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

_Nos cante uma musica e nós cantaremos de volta pra você_  
**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?****  
**_Nós poderíamos cantar sozinhos mas o que isto seria sem você?__  
_  
**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_  
**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_  
**My heart is yours****  
**_Meu coração é seu._

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_  
**My heart is yours**

_Meu coração é seu._  
**(My heart, it beats for you)**

_(Meu coração, bate por você)__  
_  
**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você__  
_**My heart, my heart is yours**

_Meu coração, meu coração é seu.__  
_**(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)**

_(Este coração, bate apenas por você. __Meu coração é seu)__  
_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você__  
_**My heart, my heart is yours**

_Meu coração, meu coração é seu.__  
_**(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

_(Por favor não vá agora, por favor nao desapareça)__  
_**My heart is yours**

_Meu coração é seu.__  
_**(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

_(Por favor não vá agora, por favor nao desapareça)__  
_**My heart is yours**

_Meu coração é seu__  
_**My heart is yours**

_Meu coração é seu__  
_**(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

_(Por favor não vá agora, por favor nao desapareça)__  
_**My heart is yours**

_Meu coração é seu__  
_**My heart is...**

_Meu coração é..._

**POV- Edward**

Ouvir Bella cantando e tocando foi incrível e aquela musica tinha tanto haver com nos dois. Assim que ela terminou de tocar não consegui me conter e a beijei o sabor dos lábios de Bella era doce, no inicio ela pareceu hesitar, mas eu não a deixei se soltar de mim. Depois ela se rendeu e seus braços foram para a minha nuca e ela me puxou. A guitarra que estava entre nos foi tirada por Bella que a soltou ao lado da cama.

Lacei a pela cintura, senti o calor do seu corpo em meus braços através da faixa de pele exposta pela blusa. O beijo ela era adocicado. Por mais que eu sentisse sua língua na minha mais sede eu tinha de sua boca. Eu não precisava de mais nada. Já estava ficando sem ar quando bela se separou de mim.

"Nossa." Ela disse recuperando o fôlego.

"Desculpa, mas eu não posso me desculpar pelo que aconteceu." Eu disse arfando.

"Quem disse que eu quero que se desculpe Edward?" Ela disse sorrindo e me dando um selinho. "Vamos? Já estou pronta." Ela disse pegando a bolsa.

"Vamos." Eu afirmei saindo do quarto atrás dela.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV-Bella.**

Esperei Edward sair do apartamento e fechei a porta, ele já havia chamo o elevador então demorou muito para começarmos a descer os 15 andares. Assim que chegamos na portaria o senhor Wesley né entregou um recado de JB.

_B,_

_ Não vou voltar para casa. Vou prolongar a noite na casa da Lee. Só volto na segunda._

_Beijos JB._

"O que houve?" perguntou Edward quando eu comecei a rir.

"Nada é so que o JB é previsível demais." Eu disse indo voltando a andar.

Na porta havia um Kienigsegg CCX preto estacionado, o qual Edward abriu a porta para que eu entrasse.

"Belo carro." Eu disse assim que ele sentou no banco do motorista.

"Que bom que gostou é um ..." ele disse ligando o carro.

"Kienigsegg CCX, eu sei." Eu disse interrompendo-o.

Ele riu e começou a dirigir.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei-lhe.

"Você sempre me surpreende." Ele disse parando no sinal.

"Isso é bom ?" Eu perguntei preocupada em tê-lo assustado.

"Maravilhoso. Nunca fico entediado." Ele disse indo voltando a pilotar.

"Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei curiosa assim que pegamos a estrada.

"Surpresa." Ele disse me olhando de canto.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior apreensiva. Era estranho eu não gostava de não saber das coisas, mas ele me passava tanta confiança que eu não podia ficar irritada com ele.

**POV- Edward.**

Ela ficava linda mordendo a boca. Deixava-me salivando por aquele lábios quentes e carnudos. Bella parecia desconfortável por não saber onde ia, mas eu queria surpreendê-la.

"Confia em mim, ok? Não vou te seqüestrar." Eu brinquei com ela.

"Não seria uma ma idéia." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"O que?" eu perguntei diminuindo a velocidade do carro.

"Você me seqüestrar." Ela sussurrou antes me morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

**POV-Bella.**

Ele era tão saboroso que eu não contive a vontade de morder aquela orelha perfeita. Senti o carro parar no acostamento e Edward me puxar para o seu colo.

"Por pouco não batemos." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Aquela voz doce e melodiosa tirava as minhas forças.

"Confio em você." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Edward afastou meu cabelo e beijou meu pescoço senti meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro. Beijei levemente sua orelha e rocei minha boca por sua mandíbula e me afastei de seu rosto. Seu olhos me prendiam, eles tinham um desejo ardente. Edward desviou os olhos dos meus e olhou minha boca e eu fiz o mesmo com ele.

Eu tinha uma fome inexplicável de sua boca. Acabei mordendo o meu lábio inferior tentando conter minha vontade de beija-lo. Mas ele não me deixou passar muita vontade. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu percebi que a fome não era só minha, Edward tinha fome da minha boca.

Sua língua invadiu a minha boca, fazendo a minha dançar com ela. Edward sugava minha língua fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorreu o meu corpo. Mordi seu lábio inferno fazendo gemer baixo. Suas mãos pressionavam a minha cintura contra seu corpo, em quanto uma das minhas esta em seu sedoso cabelo puxando para mais perto de mim e a outra deslizava por cima de sua blusa.

Quando nos separamos ele estava arfando assim como eu e seus olhos continham uma pitada de luxuria. Ele estava muito sexy e tesudo. Meu deus o que estava acontecendo comigo. Como essa cara conseguia fazer isso.

Assim que senti meu rosto corar eu beijei-lhe rapidamente antes de voltar ao meu lugar. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu voltando a dirigir. Não demorou ate chegarmos na cidade vizinha em um barzinho a beira mar.

"Pronta?" Edward me perguntou saindo do carro.

"Sempre."Eu respondi assim que ele abriu a porta para mim.

Nos entramos e o garçom nos acompanhou ate uma mesa que ficava em um local mais reservado. Nos sentamos e eu fiquei admirando a vista maravilhosa.

"Espero que tenha gostado." Disse Edward.

"Adorei. O lugar é maravilhoso." Eu disse admirando seu olhos.

"Eu diria que o lugar é bonito, já que você é a única coisa maravilhosa aqui." Ele disse me fazendo corar.

Ele riu. O garçom nos perguntou o que beberíamos e assim que pedimos ele nos deixou a sos.

"Eu estou começando a perceber que você adora me deixar sem graça. Não é legal isso sabia?" eu acusei fitando a mesa.

"Faço isso apenas porque gosto da cor que seu rosto fica. Ele me deixa com... água na boca." Ele disse levantando meu queixo para que eu o encarasse. Seus olhos estavam cheio de luxuria novamente.

Eu adorava provoca-lo e ele gostava de me fazer corar porque não provoca-lo como castigo.

"Dança comigo?" Perguntei oferecendo-lhe minha mão.

Ele ficou em pe e segurou minha cintura me levando ate a pista de dança onde uma musica chegava ao final. Ele me guiou ate o meio e esperamos a musica terminar em quanto nos fitávamos. Uma nova musica começou a tocar. Já conhecia aquelas batidas lentas e sabia exatamente o que fazer a seguir.


	6. Chapter 6

POV- Bella. "Espero que saiba dançar." Eu disse encarando lhe nos olhos.

"Tente me acompanhar." ele pretensioso.

Coloquei-me a sua frente, suas mãos moldaram se na minha cintura. A musica iniciou se calma, nos pés brincavam no mesmo ritmo.

No me ames (JLo and Marc Anthony) _Não me ame_

**Marc: Dime por que lloras**  
_Marc: Diga-me porque choras _

**Jenny: De felicidad****  
**_Jenny: De felicidade _

**Marc: Y por que te ahogas****  
**_Marc: E porque se afoga _

**Jenny: Por la soledad****  
**_Jenny: Na solidão _

**Marc: Di porque me tomas, fuerte así, mis manos****  
****Y tus pensamientos te van llevando****  
**_Marc: Diga-me porque toma, assim forte, minha mão._

_E seus pensamentos vão te levando___

**Jenny: Yo te quiero tanto****  
**_Jenny: Eu te quero tanto _

**Marc: Y por que será****  
**_Marc: E porque será?_

**Jenny: Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más****  
****Aunque en el futuro, haya un muro enorme****  
****Yo no tengo miedo****  
****Quiero enamorarme****  
**_Jenny: Louco, teimoso, não duvide mais!_

_Apesar de que no futuro vai ter um obstáculo imenso_

_Eu não tenho medo_

_Quero me apaixonar._

Edward me conduzia com maestria, em um ato rápido ele me rodopiou e me deixou só no meio de casais que dançavam no ritmo da musica.

_  
_**Marc: No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente****  
**_Marc: Não me ame, pois pensa que sou diferente._

**Jenny:Tú no piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos****  
**_Jenny: Você pensa que não é justo passar os nossos tempos juntos _

**Marc: No me ames, que comprendo la mentira que sería****  
**_Marc: Não me ames, pois entendo a mentira que seria._

**Jenny: Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames, mas quédate otro día****  
**_Jenny: Se teu amor eu não mereço, não me ame, mais fique comigo um outro dia.___

Olhei ao redor, mas não o achei, de repente senti sua mão firme em minha cintura. Ele colocou sua boca em meu ouvido e cantou junto com a musica "...Porque é o destino... somos um espelho..."

**Marc: No me ames, porque estoy perdido, porque cambie el mundo,****  
****Porque es el destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo****  
****Y tu así serías lo que yo de mí reflejo****  
**_Marc: Não me ame, pois estou perdido, porque mudar o mundo?_

_Porque é o destino, porque não se pode, somos um espelho._

_E você assim, seria meu reflexo._

**Jenny: No me ames, para estar muriendo, dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos,****  
****No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo****  
**_Jenny: Não me ame, para morrer numa guerra cheia de arrependimentos, não me ame, para estar em terra, quero levantar vôo _

**Marc & Jenny: Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo****  
**_Marc & Jenny: Com o seu grande amor, no imenso azul do céu._

_  
_Senti-me a mulher mais feliz e sortuda do mundo. Meu coração estava acelerado. Existia apenas eu ele naquela pista de dança. Sempre tive mania de não olhar nos olhos dos meus parceiros de dança quando fazia aula, mas havia algo nos olhos de Edward que não deixava olhar outra coisa.

**Marc: No sé que decirte, esa es la verdad****  
****Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar****  
**_Marc: Não sei o que decidir, essa que é a verdade._

_Se agente quer, sabe magoar._

**Jenny: Tú y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven****  
****Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes****  
**_Jenny: Você e eu partiremos, eles não se movem._

_Porém, nesse céu não me deixe sozinho._

**Marc: No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches si te digo "no me ames"****  
**_Marc: Não me deixe, não me deixe, não me escute se te digo: "não me ame"._

**Jenny: No me dejes, no desarmes mi corazón con ese "no me ames"****  
**_Jenny: Não me deixe, não se desarme meu coração com esse "não me ame"._

**Marc: No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame****  
**_Marc: Não me ame, te suplico, minha amargura derramei._

**Jenny: Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil, que siempre te amaré****  
**_Jenny: Sabe bem que não posso, que é inútil, que sempre te amarei._

Edward me suspendeu no ar por alguns segundos, deslizei por seu corpo na lentidão da musica. Sentia meu corpo deslizando no seu.

**Marc: No me ames, pues te haré sufrir con este corazón que se llenó de mil inviernos****  
**_Marc: Não me ame, pois te farei sofrer com este coração que está cheio de mil invernos_

**Jenny: No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus días grises quiero que me ames sólo por amar me**  
_Jenny: Não me ame, para assim esquecer de seus dias ruins, quero que me ame só por me amar._

**Marc: No me ames, tú y yo volaremos uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos****  
**_Marc: Não me ame, você e eu voaremos um com o outro e seguiremos sempre juntos._

**Jenny: Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta****  
**_Jenny: Este amor é como o sol que sai depois de uma tormenta._

**Marc & Jenny: Como dos cometas en la misma estela****  
**_Marc & Jenny: Como os cometas na mesma estrela_

**Marc: No me ames****  
**_Marc: Não me ame_

**Jenny: No me ames****  
**_Jenny: Não me ame_

Marc: No me ames _Marc: Não me ame_

Quando a musica terminou eu estava em seus braços arfando. Seus olhos eram um misto de luxuria e carinho. Ele estava arfando assim como eu.

"Me surpreendeu novamente." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Digo o mesmo. Onde aprendeu a dançar?" Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para nossa mesa.

"Eu venho aqui há algum tempo com a Sara e o Emmett, mas como ela adora dançar e ele não tem um pingo de coordenação motora, ela me ensinou." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Então sabe dançar todos os tipos de dança?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Engano bem." Ele respondeu animado.

"Terá que me mostrar como engana." Eu disse entrando na brincadeira.

"É só marcar." Ele disse antes de beber um gole de seu drinque.

Conversamos um pouco então começou uma musica animada.

"Me concede essa dança?" Perguntou me um homem moreno, alto e que tinha um corpo de deus.

"Vou ficar te olhando." Disse Edward sorrindo quando lhe olhei

Eu sorri e peguei a mão do homem que me convidara. Ele tinha um sotaque latino maravilhoso e dançava muito bem. Seus passos eram ousados.

**POV- Edward.**

Bella havia me surpreendido em nossa dança, seu corpo respondia a cada toque meu. Seu sorriso era inebriante e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Ela era simplesmente linda, seu corpo era perfeito e sua personalidade era a mais forte e sedutora que eu já havia visto, e acabava aparecendo na dança com passos firmes e confiantes, porem sutis e sedutores.

Agora ela estava nos braços de outro, confesso que o cara era bom na dança. Ele a conduzia muito bem, porem algo me chamou a atenção ela ano o olhava nos olhos. Ela ora olhava para os próprios pés ora olhava para os outros casais.

O cara parecia tentar seduzi-la com a musica. Sua mão percorreu da cintura a te seus joelhos, nessa hora senti uma raiva incontrolável dentro de mim. Levantei-me e rumei ate o casal que rodopiava.

"Posso ter minha dama novamente?" Perguntei atrás dela ao cara que me fuzilava pela interrupção.

Bella me olhou sorrindo, como se eu a tivesse livrado da morte. Não consegui ver mais nada alem daqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

**POV- Bella**.

Admito que o cara era gato, mas era muito chato, não se tocava que eu não queria nada com ele e tentava me seduzir com a dança aquilo já estava me irritando, mesmo dançando bem eu já estava quase indo embora.

"Posso ter minha dama novamente?" Perguntou a voz mais melodiosa que já ouvi atrás de mim.

Quando confirmei que era Edward que estava atrás de mim eu tremi na base e acabei sorrindo tanto de alivio quanto de surpresa. O cara o fuzilou, mas eu o soltei rapidamente e recomecei a dançar com o cara mais perfeito.

"Por que você não o olhava nos olhos?" Ele me perguntou em quanto deslizávamos pela pista.

"Eu tenho essa mania." Eu admiti antes dele me rodar e me deixar de costas para ele.

"Você não fez isso comigo." Ele afirmou em um sussurro próximo ao meu ouvido. Provocando-me arrepios e me deixando corada

Ele me suspendeu no ar e rodopiou comigo, me colocando no chão em seguida e me rodopiando mais uma vez ate estar cara a cara com ele.

"Ok, eu confesso que seu olhar me fascina e não consigo parar de olha-lo." Eu admiti no final da musica. Senti meu rosto formigar de vergonha e desviei o olhar para os meus pés. Edward colocou a mão embaixo do meu queixo e forçou-me a olha-lo.

"Isso é bom, por que eu também não consigo tirar os olhos de você." Ele sussurrou com a boca próxima a minha.

Comecei a sentir meu coração querendo sair do peito, minha respiração estava acelerada e o hálito de Edward estava me deixando embriagada. Ele se aproximou como se pedisse permissão, não me movi um centímetro que fosse. Ele acariciou meus lábios com os seus ate que ele peticionou minha cintura contra seu corpo, me fazendo arfar. Sua boca se moldou a minha sua língua começou a dança envolvente com a minha. Suguei sua língua para mim e coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo.

Quanto mais eu o tinha mais eu queria. Suas mãos deslizavam da minha nuca ate a parte superior da minha bunda isso fazia com que eu me arrepiasse inteira. Assim que nos soltamos para poder respirar percebi que não era a única a arfar. A boca de Edward estava vermelha o que me dava ainda mais fome dele.

Voltamos aos nossos lugares conversamos mais um pouco e trocamos algumas caricias.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou assim que pagou a conta.

Eu levantei junto com ele e fomos para o carro, já se passavam das 3 da manha. Voltamos conversando e ouvindo musica.

"Esta entregue." Ele disse sorrindo quando chegamos na porta do prédio.

"Posso te fazer um pedido?" eu perguntei olhando o predio.

"Claro." Ele disse me encarando com um olhar curioso.

"Fica comigo hoje?" Eu pedi voltando a olha-lo.

"E o JB?" Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

"Vai passar o final de semana todo com a Lee." Eu respondi sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"eu topo." Eu disse sorrindo malicioso.

"Ótimo, entra na garagem então." Eu disse apontando o portao.

Ele ligou o carro, entrou na garagem e eu lhe indiquei a vaga de JB para que ele parasse o carro. Ele saiu e viu meu bebe ao seu lado.

"O que foi?" Perguntei indo ate ele que olhava meu carro com a boca aberta.

"É uma... Ferrari..." ele disse ainda chocado.

"Califórnia? Sim." Eu respondi sorrindo.

"De quem é?" Ele perguntou curioso alisando o carro.

"Minha. Toma entra." Eu disse pegado a chave que estava escondida e jogando para ele.

"É demais." Ele disse entrando no carro.

"Não acredito que perdi para um carro." Eu disse rindo alisando a parte do capo.

"O carro é demais, mas a dona é maravilhosa... sem comparação." Ele disse vindo ate mim com um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Vamos subir antes que você me troque por ele." Eu disse apontando para o carro.

Ele sorri, eu fechei o carro e nos fomos para o elevador.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward e eu subimos conversando e rindo. Ele não soltava minha cintura em momento algum e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso. Assim que eu abri a porta do apartamento dei-lhe um leve beijo e fui ate o aparelho de som. A musica que começou a tocar era perfeita para o jogo de provocação que eu tinha em mente.

Eu sorri para ele e o chamei com o dedo para o centro da sala, ele veio sorrindo e balançando a cabeça com que não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.

"Você gosta de brinca com fogo não é?" ele perguntou em meu ouvido em quanto segurava minha cintura.

_Love, Sex, Magic – Ciara & Justin Timberlake_

**1, 2, 3 Go... Ciara... Sex... Ciara...**

**Here we go, talk to 'em...**

**  
****[Ciara]****  
****Ya touch is so magic to me****  
****Stangest things can happen****  
****The way that you react to me****  
****I wanna do something you can't imagine****  
****Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that****  
****Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze****  
****And I need you to push it right back******

Edward me colou em seu corpo nos daçavamos no ritimo involvente e sexy da musica.

"Sempre vivi minha vida perigosamente... O fogo não me assusta." Eu respondi aos sussurros em seu ouvida entes de afasta-lo com um empurrão. Edward cambaleou e caiu sentado no sofá.

**Baby show me, show me,****  
****What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me****  
****And I'll volunteer...****  
****And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place****  
****And nothing but shoes on me****  
****Ohh baby...******

**[Ciara & Justin Timberlake]****  
****All night showing, just you in the crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**[Justin Timberlake]****  
****Everything ain't what it seems****  
****I wave my hands and I got you****  
****And ya feel so fly, assistantin' me****  
****But now is my turn to watch you****  
****I ain't gonna stop you****  
****If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that****  
****Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat****  
****And I need you to push it right back******

**[Ciara]****  
****Baby show me, show me,****  
****What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me****  
****And I'll volunteer...****  
****And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place****  
****And nothing but shoes on me****  
****Ohh baby..******

Continuei meu joguinho em quanto Edward permanecia sentado no sofá. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos cheios de desejo.

**  
****[Ciara & Justin Timberlake]****  
****All night showing, just you in the crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga..)****  
****Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)****  
****But don't stop when you give it to me****  
****Ciara...******

**All night showing, just you in the crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****(You know what I mean)****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

Estava dançando de costas para ele, resolvi ir ate o chão para provoca-lo mais e subi devagar sem olhar para trás para ver sua reação. Quando me virei ele estava na minha frente com um sorriso malicioso. Ele voltou a me pressionar contra seu corpo dançando comigo.

**  
****All night showing, just you in the crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****(You know what I mean)****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**Yeah...****  
****Uh, uh, uh...****  
****Yeah, I see you on the floor****  
****Get it girl****  
****Love, sex and magic****  
****I see you on the floor****  
****You know what I mean****  
****Get it girl****  
****I bet that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic, ow!****  
****I See you on the floor****  
****Get it girl...**

A musica terminou e eu estava com o rosto colado no de Edward seu hálito me inebriava. Ele inclinou se para que nossos lábios se tocassem, mas como minha intenção era a de provoca-lo eu virei o rosto deixando que o beijo pegasse no canto da boca.

Eu me afastei sorrindo e comecei a ir a direção a cozinha.

"Você é terrível sabia?" Ele perguntou vindo atrás de mim.

"Não entendi." Eu disse cinicamente abrindo a geladeira sem olha-lo nos olhos.

"Você me provocando e depois fugindo. Isso é tortura." Ele explicou. Senti que ele estava atrás de mim.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada." Eu disse assim que me virei com a garrafa de água ficando com o rosto a centímetros do dele.

"Não?" Ele perguntou me pressionando contra seu corpo.

"Não que eu saiba." Respondi cinicamente dando-lhe e um beijo rápido no canto da boca.

Afastei-me dele sorrindo, fui ate o armário peguei um copo e pus água. Resolvi provoca-lo mais levei o copo a boca e deixei que uma pequena gota corresse pelo canto de minha boca. Edward estava de boca aberta me encarando.

"Quer?" Perguntei tirando-o do transe.

**POV- Edward.**

Puta que pariu! O que é isso? Eu perguntei vendo aquela pequena gota correndo por seu rosto e pescoço. Bella estava brincando com a minha cara.

"Quer?" ela perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, ela estava me deixando maluco, sabia disso e fingia que não estava fazendo nada... que é inocente.

"Edward, quer água?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

Eu engoli seco para conseguir responder. "Qu-quero." Droga! Como ela consegue mexer tanto assim comigo?

POV- Bella

Minha vontade era de rir na cara dele, mas eu me segurei e voltei a oferecer água a ele. Edward engoliu seco antes de responder que queria e se aproximar para pegar o copo de minha mão.

Ele acabou com a água do copo em um gole só. Dava para ver de longe que ele estava louco com meu joguinho, eu quis rir da situação, mas me concentrei e continuei a provoca-lo.

"O que esta acontecendo? Não esta se sentindo a vontade? Se quiser pode ir embora." Eu fingi não saber de nada e ainda por cima esta preocupada.

"Não é isso... e você sabe exatamente o que esta acontecendo." Ele me acusou.

"não sei não. Me conta o que você tem?" Eu pedi fingindo inocência e sorrindo docemente para ele.

"Você. Esta. Me. Enlouquecendo." Ele disse prensando na bancada colocando uma mão em cada lado do meu corpo.

"O que eu fiz?" Perguntei rindo.

"Você ta me provocando, me deixando louco e fazendo esse teatrinho só para me sacanear." Ele acusou rindo também.

"Coitadinho dele. Escuta Ed eu não to fazendo absolutamente nada." Eu disse acariciando seu rosto.

"É guerra que você quer?" Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não tente disputar comigo querido. Você vai acabar perdendo." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Então admite que quer me deixar louco." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Não vou cair mais nesse jogo." Ele disse antes de beijar meu rosto e se afastar de mim.

"Aposta quanto?" Eu perguntei rindo.

"Não vou apostar com você Bella." Ele disse encostando na porta.

"Medo? Ok, que tal seu dinheiro da corrida de volta?" Eu propus.

"O que quer apostar?" Ele perguntou entrando na onda.

"É o seguinte, JB não volta ate segunda, então temos 4 dias. Você vai vir para ca esse final de semana e vamos ver quem resiste mais ao jogo do outro." Eu expliquei para ele.

"Eu e você na mesma casa em um jogo de provocações?" ele perguntou em duvida.

"É isso mesmo. Esta com medo Edward Masen Swan?" eu perguntei provocando-o.

"Aceito." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Ótimo amanha você pode pegar suas coisas. Você fica no quarto de hospedes." Eu disse rindo indo em direção ao quarto.

"Esse?" Ele perguntou quando abri a porta.

"Algum problema?" Eu perguntei olhando-o. Eu sabia exatamente o problema que ele havia encontrado.

"Em frente ao seu?" Ele disse confirmando minha teoria.

"Sim. Boa noite." Eu disse beijando sua bochecha e indo para meu quarto.

_Tudo bem! Assumo que a aposta era uma desculpa para ficar mais perto dele, mas seria bem legal judiar dele um pouco mais._ Eu pensei me jogando em minha cama.


	8. Chapter 8

POV- Edward

_Essa mulher ta querendo me deixar louco passar um final de semana com ela me provocando e não poder faze NADA._ Deitei-me na cama do quarto e comecei tentar dormir, porem rolei na cama sem ter nem um sucesso.

Resolvi me levantar, quando ia saindo do quarto vi a porta do quarto de Bella entre aberta, olhei dentro do quarto e acabei me deparando com um anjo dormindo tranqüilamente. Sorri, segui para a cozinha, abri a geladeira e peguei um copo de água.

**POV- Bella.**

Estava demorando a dormir, mas quando já estava ficando sonolenta ouvi passos do lado de fora do meu quarto. Edward ainda estava acordado, ele colocou a cabeça dentro do meu quarto e eu fechei os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos ouvi-o seguir para a cozinha e resolvi segui-lo.

Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou um copo de água eu fiquei apenas observando cada traço do seu corpo, ele era absolutamente lindo e sexy.

"Insônia?" Perguntei em voz baixa, ele se assustou e me olhou.

"Te acordei, né?" Ele perguntou cheio de culpa.

"Não." Eu respondi e percebi que ele me analisava.

**POV- Edward.**

Droga ela precisava vir de baby doll?

"Perdeu alguma coisa em mim?" Ela perguntou rindo.

"Não. Desculpe me." Eu me desculpei por ter sido pego.

"Tudo bem. So estou brincando." Ela disse rindo. Ela veio caminhando ate a geladeira me olhando e parou na minha frente. "Posso?" Ela perguntou olhando para o copo de água na minha mão.

"Cl-claro." Eu disse dando lhe a garrafa.

Ela pegou o copo que estava na minha mão e bebeu um pouco deixando novamente uma gota escorrer do canto de sua boca. Aquela gota fazia um caminho tão convidativo que não resisti e a suguei quando chegou na base do pescoço. A senti estremecer com meu toque, então resolvi continuar beijando aquela pele quente e macia.

"O que esta fazendo?" Ela perguntou arfando.

Lembrei me imediatamente da aposta e me afastei, vi que ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter o sorriso que lhe escapava pelo canto da boca.

"Estou bebendo a água que escorreu." Eu disse alisando o seu pescoço. Se ela quer brincar de provocar eu também vou.

**POV- Bella.**

Senti meu corpo queimar com aquela caricia que me pegou desprevenida, afinal era eu que estava provocando e não o contrario. Com tudo depois da resposta que ele me deu percebi que ele também entrara na brincadeira de provocação, então eu teria que começar a tomar cuidado, já que quando ele me toca eu perco os sentidos.

"E bebeu o bastante?" Eu perguntei tentando manter minha respiração normal.

"Sinceramente? Não, ainda continuo com sede." Ele disse me se encostando no balcão que estava atrás dele.

"Então beba." Eu disse dando-lhe o copo de volta.

Ele sorriu um sorriso torto perfeito, pegou o copo e bebeu toda a água que restava em um gole so. Sai da cozinha e fui para a sala, liguei a tv e me sentei no sofá.

"Posso?" Ele perguntou apontando para o sofá.

"Vou cobrar uma taxa." Eu disse rindo e dando lugar para ele no sofá.

"E qual será posso saber?" Ele perguntou rindo em quanto se sentava.

"Isso." Eu disse colocando minha perna na frente do seu rosto. Vi que ele engoliu seco e me olhou aterrorizado. "Massagear meu pé e minha panturrilha." Eu disse rindo.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse segurando meu pé.

"Posso saber o que se passou na sua cabeça?" Eu disse ainda rindo.

"Melhor não." Ele respondeu sem me olhar.

Eu ri e ele começou a massagear firmemente meu pé Fiquei em silencio apenas sentindo o toque envolvente de suas mãos.

"Esta doendo?" Ele perguntou me olhando.

Eu me limitei a balançar negativamente a cabeça. Edward continuou me observando enquanto massageava meu pé e eu tentava permanecer calma e não arfar. Com tudo em um momento eu gemi baixo em resposta a pressão que ele fez em meu pé. Essa resposta involuntária do meu corpo fez a seu toque pareceu agrada-lo, já que ele colocou em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso.

_Edward sentou apoiando as costas no braço do sofá e colocou meu pé contra seu peito e começou a massagear a panturrilha. Seu toque era firme, porem muito sexy e envolvente e seus olhos são saiam dos meus. Ele beijou meu pé e veio subindo pela minha perna, levantou a barra da minha blusa e beijou minha barriga. Aquilo estava se tornando torturante para mim, então puxei o pelos cabelos e o trouxe sua boca ate a minha._

Aquele jogo estava já fora do meu controle. Edward me tirava da linha de pensamento. Sua boca sugava a minha e nossas línguas dançavam em perfeita sincronia. Com tudo Edward se afastou sorrindo.

"Parece que não serei o único a ter que me controlar essa semana." Ele disse me dando um selinho.

"É parece que nesse jogo haverão dois participantes." Eu disse me levantando.

"E dois que sabem jogar." Ele acrescentou.

"Boa sorte." Eu disse esticando minha mão para ele.

"Boa sorte." Ele disse apertando.

"Agora vou dormir. Ah e antes que eu me esqueça não preciso que ninguém vele o meu sono." Eu disse rindo antes de me retirar da sala.

"Só estava vendo um anjo dormir." Ele disse em voz alta da sala.

Eu deixei minha porta entre aberta e fui dormir. Tive uma noite livre de sonhos. Acordei quase na hora do almoço, entrei no meu banheiro e resolvi tomar um banho de banheira.

Fui ate a cozinha e peguei um suco na geladeira. Percebi que o apartamento estava muito quieto, então resolvi ir ver se meu convidado já havia saído, porem tive uma grande surpresa ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Estava frio e ele dormia apenas de cueca, entrei no quarto silenciosamente para o cobrir. Peguei o lençol que estava no chão e coloquei em cima de seu corpo. Edward parecia um menino dormindo sorri ao lembrar da minha infância quando eu via meu primo dormir, Jasper parecia um anjo.

Suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão então eu as peguei, dobrei sentindo seu aroma delicioso que estava nelas e as coloquei em cima da poltrona. Edward dormia tão tranqüilamente que eu não consegui evitar, então me abaixei ao seu lado na cama e lhe dei um leve beijo nos lábios e sai do quarto.

Peguei meu iPod e fui para o banheiro joguei sais de banho na água e entrei. Fiquei ali algum tempo apenas sentindo a água quente em meu corpo em quanto eu ouvia musica. Quando sai enrolada na toalha vi que Edward estava sentado na minha cama apenas de calça. Mas que barriga deliciosa.

"Pois não?" Eu perguntei jogando meu iPod na cama.

"Eu gostaria de saber o que você quer de café?" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada pela gentileza, mas eu já tomei um suco, mas fique a vontade e faça um para você." Eu disse sorrindo separando minha roupa.

"Desde quando você esta acordada?" Ele perguntou se jogando na cama. Eu já disse que aquela barriga dele é deliciosa?

"A algum tempo porque?" eu respondi curiosa com sua pergunta.

"É que ... nada. Foi você que dobrou minha roupa não foi?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Sim, eu estava passando e vi tudo jogado no chão, então resolvi arrumar. Desculpe me." Eu me desculpei percebendo que havia invadindo a privacidade dele.

"Tudo bem e muito obrigado. Não levo o menor jeito com arrumação." Ele disse sorrindo sem graça.

"E como você..." eu ia perguntar curiosa.

"Como eu sobrevivo? Sara, ela é muito organizada." Ele disse rindo.

"Esqueci. Tem sempre uma mulher. JB é igualzinha, não deixa nada no lugar. A arrumação simples fica por minha conta, mas o pesado ai só mesmo uma empregada." Eu disse me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

Edward olhava meu corpo envolto na toalha e engolia seco.

"Bem eu acho... melhor eu te deixar, assim você pode se trocar. Se quiser comer." Ele disse saindo do quarto.

"Pode deixar eu apareço na cozinha e faço você virar meu cozinheiro particular." Eu disse acompanhando-o ate a porta e a fechando assim que ele sorriu com a brincadeira.

Eu fui ate meu armário e o abri peguei meus cremes da Victoria Secret's e passei em mim, depois eu me troquei. Nesse meio tempo comecei a sentir um leve aroma de canela e café, um cheiro maravilhoso. Penteei meu cabelo e o prendi em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Fui para a cozinha seguindo aquele maravilhoso cheiro e me deparei com Edward sorrindo e a mesa posta para duas pessoas.

"Sabia que você não iria resistir ao cheiro dos meus wafers." Ele disse com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto.

"Ok confesso que o cheiro esta delicioso." Eu disse rindo na porta da cozinha.

"Senta ai, vamos comer." Ele disse me indicando a cadeira a sua frente.


	9. Chapter 9

Nos tomamos café tranqüilamente em quanto conversávamos sobre um monte de bobagens, depois Edward me ajudou a lavar a louça.

"Você vem comigo pegar minhas coisas?" Ele perguntou secando alguns copos.

"Claro. Quer experimentar o meu bebe?" Eu perguntei entregando-lhe um prato.

"Posso?" Ele perguntou sorrindo como um menino ao abrir um presente na manha de natal.

"Claro, mas se amassar paga." Eu disse brincando, entregando-lhe o ultimo prato.

"Ok. Vou pegar minha camisa." Ele disse colocando o pano sobre a pia e saindo.

Eu o peguei e o pendurei no apoio, logo Edward já estava de volta. Ele sorriu, peguei minha bolsa e nos saímos. Assim que entramos no carro eu vi que ele não parava de alisar o volante e admirar o painel.

"Hei vamos logo. Não quero ficar vendo você namorar o meu carro o dia inteiro." Eu disse rindo em quanto colocava o cinto.

"Desculpa, mas é que ele é demais." Ele disse ligando o carro.

"É eu sei escolher carro. Tem algum outro fascínio alem de carros?" Eu perguntei brincando olhando-o em quanto dirigia.

"Tenho. Você." Ele disse sem nem ao menos parar para pensar. Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho na hora.

"Eu não vale." Eu disse envergonhada.

"Ah sei lá... acho que tenho uma loucura incontrolável por chocolate." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Ta brincando né?" Eu perguntei surpresa com sua resposta.

"Não. Sou chocolatra assumido." Ele disse rindo da minha surpresa.

"Mais uma coisa que temos em comum. Adoro chocolate com..." eu disse empolgada.

"Avelã." Nos completamos juntos e começamos a rir.

"É parece que encontrei minha alma gêmea." Ele disse baixo como se estivesse pensando alto.

Eu fiquei quieta por não saber se aquilo era um pensamento ou um comentário, porem me senti estranhamente feliz por ele ter dito aquilo e por incrível que pareça eu estava achando a mesma coisa.

"Pronto!" ele disse parando o carro na frente de uma grande casa.

Eu e ele descemos, ele abriu o portão e caminhamos ate a porta da frente.

"Uau! Bela casa." Eu disse assim que entrei.

"Que bom que gostou." Ele disse rindo. "Vem meu quarto é por aqui."

Nos subimos uma escada e ele parou em frente a uma porta. Assim que ele abriu a porta eu me deparei com uma quarto de cores claras e iluminadas.

"Belo quarto." Eu disse entrando e olhando cada detalhe.

"Valeu, mas quem decorou foi a Sara." Ele disse rindo indo ate o armari e puxando do alto uma pequena mala.

"Claro para ser de bom gosto tem que ser trabalho de uma mulher." Eu disse divertida parando ao seu lado observando suas roupas.

"Não gostei disso." Ele falou fingindo estar ofendido.

"Quer ajuda?" eu perguntei apontando para as roupas.

"Pode ser eu separo e você dobra e coloca na mala?" ele perguntou em duvida.

"É melhor não acho que você consiga chegar com uma peça não amassada se você organizar a mala." Eu brinquei e ele revirou os olhos indo em direção ao armário.

Edward não pegou muitas roupas, então nosso trabalho não demorou muito. Eu terminei de dobrar e organizar sua mala em quanto ele pegava seus objetos pessoais.

"Pronto?" eu perguntei quando ele saiu do banheiro.

"Acho que sim. Droga! Bela pega minha escova de dentes?" ele me pediu arrumando sua bolsa.

"Claro." Eu respondi indo ate o banheiro.

"Achou?" ele perguntou em quanto eu voltava.

"Sim. Gostei do banheiro." Eu disse entregando lhe a escova.

"Valeu. Acho que agora agente pode ir." Ele falou fechando a mala e a passando pelo ombro.

"Não vai avisar ninguém?" eu perguntei em quanto agente saia do quarto.

"Vou deixar um recado na cozinha." Ele disse sorrindo descendo as escadas.

Passamos pela sala de estar que tinha ligação a sala de ate o escritório, onde Edward escreveu um bilhete e dois seguimos para a cozinha onde ele fixou o bilhete na geladeira.

"Sua casa é mesmo incrível." Eu disse assim que ele fixou o bilhete.

"Vamos vou te mostrar o resto da casa então." Ele disse me puxando novamente para o corredor que havíamos passado antes.

"Essa é a sala de musica." Ele disse abrindo uma porta dupla.

"Uau é simples mente incrível." Eu disse olhando todos os instrumentos.

"É cada um gosta de um tipo de instrumento e adoramos toca-los." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Quem toca piano?" Eu perguntei chegando próximo ao grande piano de calda negro.

"É... er... eu." Ele disse meio envergonhado.

"Ta brincando?" Eu perguntei entusiasmada.

"Não." Ele respondeu confuso.

"Vai ter que me mostrar." Eu disse sentando no banco batendo no espaço ao lado para ele se sentar.

"Não reclama depois." Ele disse se sentando.

"Prometo." Eu disse sorrindo em quanto ele verificava a afinação do piano.

Edward sorriu e começou a tocar uma suave composição, que acabou por me fazer arrepiar toda. Ela era cheia de emoção, parecia ter vida própria.

"Linda." Eu disse quando ele parou de tocar.

"É minha." Ele disse envergonhado.

"Parabéns." Eu disse dando lhe um beijo suave no rosto. "Posso saber a inspiração?" Eu perguntei observando em quanto ele levantava.

"Você." Ele disse ainda de costa.

Fiquei em choque não sabia o que disser a ele. A musica tinha me encantado, mas saber que ela havia sido feita para mim me deixava sem palavras.

"Vamos? Tenho que te mostrar o resto." Ele disse da porta.

Eu me levantei ainda aturdida e o segui ate uma porta próxima. Que ele abriu e anunciou ser a sala de jogos.

Ele subiu novamente as escadas comigo me mostrando a pequena biblioteca, o quarto de Sara e Emmett e o quarto de hospedes.

A casa era simplesmente perfeita. Depois Edward me levou a te o jardim maravilhoso que existia na parte de trás da casa, que estava perto da enorme piscina.

"Tenho que disser Sara é uma ótima decoradora." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Quem bom, vou avisa-la que a faculdade que ela escolheu para fazer é uma ótima opção." Ele disse rindo.

"Ela vai entrar na faculdade?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Sim, ela entra essa ano. Emmett e eu já fizemos, então." Ele disse dando de ombros.

"E qual fizeram posso saber?"eu perguntei a ele ainda mais curiosa.

"Emmett foi administração e eu cursei musica." Ele disse tranqüilamente.

"Legal." Eu disse caminhando com ele ate uma pequena área coberta.

Eu me sentei e Edward foi ate o pequeno bar pegar refrigerantes para nos.

"Agora me diz e você quer fazer faculdade de que?" ele me perguntou sorrindo.

"Na verdade eu já comecei a cursar, ma como fugi de casa tive que parar, para meus pais não me encontrarem." Eu respondi dando de ombros.

"E qual era?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Medicina." Eu respondi indiferente.

"Uau. Garota você não para de me surpreender." Ele disse rindo.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei assustada.

"Cara geralmente quem quer um troço desse é certinho e você definitivamente não é certinha." Ele disse rindo me fazendo acompanha-lo.

"Mas você esqueceu que eu sou uma Cullen? Eu era aparentemente certinha. Como dizia o meu pai: 'A imagem é algo precioso a se manter.'.

Sempre odiei essa frase." Eu disse ressentida.

"O que aconteceu sinceramente para você quere sair de casa?" Ele me perguntou curioso.

Eu ri sem humor. "Eu pai começou a ver que eu não seguiria a sua frase, então ele estava começando a caçar pretendentes para mim. Eu disse que não me casaria e ele me mandou escolher entre suas regras ou minha liberdade. No mesmo dia peguei minhas coisas e sumi de casa." Eu contei a ele.

"Cara sabia que você e muito corajosa?" Ele disse admirado.

"Isso não é coragem." Eu disse a ele.

"Como assim não? Cara você saiu de casa para viver sua liberdade." Ele disse em um tom de admiração.

"Não Ed, eu não tive coragem de ficar e lutar para fazer valer a minha vontade. Eu fugi por que não agüentava mais as brigas constantes. Eu fui covarde por não enfrentar o meu pai e disser a ele que da minha vida sei eu." Eu disse sentindo a lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Você teve a coragem para sobreviver fora do mundo de príncipes e princesas. Você enfrentou o mundo para provar a ele que você faz valer a sua vontade." Edward disse secando minhas lagrimas com beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

Ele sabia como mexer comigo, por isso quando ele chegou perto da minha boca para me beijar eu levantei e o deixei me olhando.

"Vamos?" eu perguntei segurando o riso, afinal se estávamos em uma aposta eu é que não perderia de jeito nem um.

"É cl-claro." Ele disse se levantando.

Caminhamos para fora da casa, Edward abriu a porta do carona para mim.

"Na na ni na não. Eu dirijo." Eu disse tomando a chave da mão dele.

"Por que ?" ele perguntou com uma cara de criança chorona que eu não consegui conter a risada.

"Por que o carro é meu e você á se divertiu com ele." Eu disse rindo da cara dele. "E eu preciso fazer compras." Eu expliquei.

Edward bufou um pouco me fazendo rir mais, mas entrou no carro. Eu guiei a te o shopping mais próximo. Entrei em varias lojas de roupa. Edward como um bom homem ficou entediado o passeio todo, mas não reclamou.

Depois de tomarmos um sorvete eu tive uma idéia de como tirar todo esse tédio que Edward estava sentindo, então fui caminhando ate a minha loja de lingerie favorita.

"É o que você vai fazer aqui?" ele perguntou quando eu entrei na loja.

"Compras." Eu respondi segurando o risada.

"Acho que eu vou esperar aqui." Ele disse apontando o banco próximo a entrada da loja.

"Mas nem pensar, eu preciso de opiniões e como não tenho nem uma amiga aqui vai ter que ser você mesmo." Eu disse transparecendo inocência.

Edward instantaneamente arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco me fazendo rir.

"Vamos medroso são apenas calcinhas e sutiãs." Eu disse puxando ele que estava congelado para dentro da loja.

Comecei a circular pela loja com Edward na minha cola, ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

"O que você acha desse?" eu perguntei mostrando lhe um conjunto florido, juro que era ate comportado, mas fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais sem graça e me fizesse dar mais risada.

"Edward você tem que me falar se gosta, se não como eu vou te agradar?" eu disse provocando ainda mais e me virando para colocar a peça de volta no lugar.

De repente senti Edward me abraçando por trás e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

"Não me interessa a lingerie e sim o que tem atrás dela." Ele disse antes de me apertar mais contra si.

Eu fiquei completamente sem reação, como ele conseguia se transformar do homem encabulado e sem reação as minhas provocações ao homem completamente desinibido que me deixa sem reações.

"Parece que alguém agora ficou sem fala." Ele disse percebendo meu estado.

"Não mesmo meu querido, só estou esperando você me soltar para que eu possa voltar as comprar." Eu disse desconversando.

Droga! Eu tinha que voltar a ficar por cima, ele não podia me deixar sem reação esse era o meu jogo e eu não ia perder.

Edward me soltou e eu comecei a olhar varias peças procurando uma maneira que deixa-lo novamente sem ração, ate que eu vi algumas mulheres provando lingeries. Pronto agora era só provocar. Escolhi três peças e rumei em direção ao provador.

"Por favor, o senhor não pode entrar ai." Uma vendedora disse a Edward.

"Querida ele é meu namorado e eu preciso da opinião dele." Eu disse a ela fazendo Edward ficar boquiaberto.

"Senhorita Cullen, quanto tempo." Ela disse me reconhecendo.

"Sim querida, por favor deixe-o entrar sim." Eu disse a ela que assentiu com a cabeça deixando-o passar.

Entrei no provador enquanto Edward esperava sentado em uma poltrona do lado de fora. A primeira peça que eu escolhi foi um conjunto vermelho.

**POV- Edward.**

Bella estava mexendo com fogo. Eu sentei para esperar ela experimentar os lingeries. Quando de repente PUTA QUE PARIU!!! A garota sai sorrindo do provador com um lingerie vermelho. Apenas um lingerie vermelha.

"E ai gostou?" E ainda pergunta a cara de pau.

"F-fic-ficou bem legal." Eu disse admirando suas curvas. Ela era simplesmente deliciosa.

"Não gostei muito da parte de trás." Ela disse virando e mostrando a ... não existente parte de trás.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada eu apenas olhava aturdido.

"Próxima." Ela disse entrando no provador.

Eu finalmente consegui respirar. O QUE É ISSO? Nunca uma mulher passeou na minha frente apenas de lingerie e ficou interia para contar, mas ela teria que ficar interia afinal tínhamos uma aposta.

**POV-Bella.**

É ponto para a Bella!

Lingerie vermelho fio dental... 180 no Mastercard

Cara do Edward quando me viu no lingerie vermelho fio dental... NÃO TEM PREÇO!

Bem agora o próximo é o preto, afinal tenho que fechar com chave de ouro. Coloquei a peça preta com bordados brancos e sai da cabine.

"E esse?"é e olha aquela cara de bobo ai de novo gente!

"Bo-bom-bonito." Ele disse num fio de voz engolindo seco.

"É esse é bonitinho. Gostei o pingente." Eu disse olhando-o pelo espelho da cabine fingindo que estava olhando o conjunto.

"Que.. Que pingente?" ele tentou se recompor. É acho que ele vai se arrepender de ter perguntado.

"Esse." Eu me virei mostrando o pingente de coração que estava na parte de trás quase inexistente da calcinha.

"Já disse que adoro corações." Ele perguntou engolindo seco, acabei caindo na risada da cara que ele estava fazendo e das besteiras que ele estava falando.

Entrei novamente na cabine e comecei a colocar a minha surpresa para ele coloquei o conjunto azul. **[N/A: Ignorem as luvas!]**

Assim que puxei a cortina vi que Edward olhava para o espelho ao seu lado. Achei melhor não chamá-lo, ao invés disso eu me coloquei para fora da cabine. Ele percorreu meu corpo desde o pe ate meu rosto. Abrindo cada vez mais a boca no percurso.

"Que tal?" Eu perguntei dando uma voltinha.

Ele ficou mudo apenas virou a cabeça ainda de boca aberta.

"Não gostou? " eu perguntei, pois já estava começando a ficar com medo afinal nem uma gagueira nem nada.

Edward mexeu a cabeça em círculos, não dava para saber se aquilo era um sim ou um não.

"Ah fala alguma coisa!" Eu pedi ficando preocupada, mas não tive nem um eca em resposta, ele continuava mudo.

Cocei a cabeça e entrei no provado. Droga minha intenção era provoca-lo e não fazer ele ficar mudo. Ele devia estar com nojo de mim. Mas que merda ele não tinha ficado com nojo antes, quando as calcinhas eram fio dental, agora porque essa era comportada ele resolve ficar.

Comecei a soltar a liga, quando senti alguém atrás de mim olhei pelo espelho e vi que era ninguém mais do que o Mudinho!

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" eu perguntei me virando para encara-lhe nos olhos.

"Vendo se isso é real." Ele disse tocando o espartilho.

"Pronto?" eu perguntei quando suas mãos me seguram pela cintura.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo? Como se já não fosse terrível ter que ficar perto de você o dia todo sem poder te tocar... te ter." ele disse beijando meu pescoço me fazendo encostar na parede para né cair.

Respira ... Bella ... respira!

"Não estou fazendo nada." Eu sussurrei.

"Não esta fazendo nada?" ele perguntou ironicamente puxando e soltando contra a minha pele a cinta liga que ainda estava presa.

"Não." Eu respondi arfando.

"Então quer dizer que sinônimo de não fazer nada é: trazer o cara que está completamente louco por você, para uma loja de lingerie, desfilar primeiro com duas peças que mostram sua perfeição ..." ele disse apertando minha cintura. "E depois finalizar o desfile com uma peça que te deixa tão..." ele olhou meu corpo e me prensou entre a parede e ele. Edward colocou sua boca no meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Gostosa." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo gemer baixinho involuntariamente.

"É." Eu respondi em um sussurro, em quanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.


	11. Chapter 11

"Você sabe o que faz comigo?" ele perguntou sussurrando em quanto beijava meu pescoço.

"Mostre-me" eu pedi.

"Não aqui. Não agora." Ele disse se afastando e sorrindo.

"Como?" perguntei incrédula , como ele se atrevia a me provocar e sair sorrindo.

"Estou disposto a perder a aposta, mas não aqui. Você merece mais que um provador." Ele disse acariciando meu rosto.

Ótimo! Um perfeito romântico! Rolei os olhos e o empurrei para fora do provador, ele riu assim que fechei a cortina. Me troquei e optei por levar os três conjuntos que provei, mesmo que não os usasse queria ter a recordação desse dia.

"Acho que vou levar os três." Eu disse saindo da cabine e andando em direção aos caixas.

"Ótimo eles ficaram lindos em você." Edward disse enlaçando minha cintura.

"Obrigada." Eu agradeci corando violentamente.

"Mas tenho que pedir algo." Ele disse sorrindo quando chegamos ao caixa.

"O que?" eu disse virando de frente para ele depois de entregar as peças para a balconista.

"Tem que prometer que vai usa-las comigo." Ele pediu em um sussurro no meu ouvido.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse já imaginando na tortura que ira fazer ele passar por me deixar em estado deplorável no provador minutos atrás.

Paguei pelas peças em quanto observava os olhos de cobiças da balconista em cima de Edward que nem sequer a olhava, acabei rindo sozinha ao ver a cena. Saímos de lá e fomos almoçar em um dos meus restaurantes favoritos.

"Topa sair para dançar?" perguntei a Edward em quanto comíamos.

"Dançar o que?" ele perguntou interessado.

"Que tal salsa. Conheço um lugar que é meio chique mas a musica é maravilhosa." Eu disse a ele.

"Chique como? Tenho que usar terno e gravata?" ele perguntou rindo.

"Digamos que só para entrar." Eu ri junto com ele.

"Deve ser um dos lugares que você freqüentava quando ainda morava com seus pais." Ele disse adivinhado.

"Eu ia sempre lá depois de alguma apresentação." Eu disse rindo ironicamente.

"E por que não vai mais?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Meu passado esta lá.Não me sentia segura." Eu admiti.

"E comigo se sente?" ele perguntou aparentando um pouco de incredulidade.

"Absolutamente." Eu afirmei. Edward sorriu em resposta.

Comemos e voltamos para casa. Havia muito tempo que eu evitava o Queens, pois todo o meu passado e a vida que eu evitava estava lá e sabia que teria que enfrenta-los, mas por incrível que pareça aquele homem que tinha acabado de entrar na minha vida me passava uma segurança que se fosse necessário eu enfrentaria meu pai e seus costumes idiotas.

Conversamos e brincamos feito duas crianças quando chegamos em casa. Edward era homem e menino ao mesmo tempo, conversar com ele era fácil como respirar. Quando já eram por volta das seis da tarde comecei a me arrumar. Sabia que há muito tempo não usava o mesmo tipo de vestido que usava na época que freqüentava o Queens, mas sabia que no fundo do meu armário eu tinha um modelito perfeito.

Coloquei o conjunto de lingerie azul que comprara mais cedo, um vestido curto azul, perfeito para dançar e sandálias de salto fino. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado deixando minha franja solta e coloquei uma tiara fina prata para decorar e fiz uma maquiagem leve.

"Bella posso entrar?" Perguntou Edward batendo na porta.

"Claro" eu respondi ainda me olhando no espelho.

Ele não demorou a entrar, vi que ele me observava pelo espelho, entoa me virei lentamente para ele, que abriu a boca a cada instante desse ato. Ele estava magnífico com um terno preto com uma camisa azul que combinava perfeitamente com o meu vestido.

"Como estou?" Perguntei insegura, já que ele não falara nada.

"Magnífica." Ele respondeu.

"Obrigada, ate parece que combinamos." Eu disse apontando para sua camisa.

"É." Ele disse rindo.

"Me faz um favor?" Perguntei voltando a virar para o espelho.

"Diga." Ele disse entrando no quarto.

"Pegue ali no meu closet a bolsa e o casaco que eu separei." Eu pedi retocando o brilhos que havia passado.

"Claro." Ele disse entrando no closet. "Esse?" ele perguntou mostrando a bolsa e o casaco branco que eu havia separado.

"Isso mesmo. Bom garoto." Eu brinquei com ele que revirou os olhos.

"Já esta pronta?" Edward perguntou assim que me virei novamente para ele, que ainda segurava meu casaco e minha bolsa. Eu assenti e ele abriu o casaco para que eu o colocasse.

"Você esta perfeita." Eu sussurrou em meu ouvido em quanto arrumava o casaco em meus ombros.

"Acho que vai preferir o que eu tenho por baixo do vertido." Eu disse sem olha-lo nos olhos.

"Não me diga que é o conjunto azul." Ele pediu.

"Tudo bem eu não digo." Eu disse tocando seu rosto e saindo do quarto. Edward ficou dentro do quarto por mais alguns instantes e quando saiu estava com cara de bobo.

"É brincadeira não é? Me diz que é para eu conseguir sair daqui com você." Ele implorou com cara de choro, me fazendo rir.

"Se é para felicidade geral eu digo que é brincadeira." Eu torturei-o mais ainda. Fazendo ele me comer com os olhos, ate parecia que de repente podia ver através da roupa.

Por um instante comecei a gargalhar, mas ao ver que Edward estava caminhando como um predador proto para atacar a presa em minha direção eu parei de rir e comecei a caminhar de costas fitando-o.

"Por que você esta com essa cara?" eu perguntei ainda caminhando de costas. Aquela atitude dele estava me assustando.

"Você não devia ter dito isso sabia?" ele me perguntou com um sorriso torto e malicioso no rosto.

"E por que? O que vai fazer comigo?" eu perguntei sentido que estava encurralada entre ele e a parede.

"As melhores barbaridades." Ele disse colocando uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça.

"Barbaridades?" perguntei entrando no jogo de gato e rato dele. Se ele queria mexer comigo eu mostraria que não era o rato do jogo.

"A noite toda." Ele disse depois de confirmar a cabeça com um aceno de cabeça, chegando mais próximo a mim.

"Ótimo, mas antes vamos dançar." Eu disse saindo por debaixo do seu braço esquerdo, fazendo ele quase beijar a parede.

Edward encostou a testa na parede e me olhou pelo canto do olho rindo sozinho, negando com a cabeça e eu abri um sorriso inocente.

"Vamos." Eu chamei abrindo a porta sorrindo inocente.

"Você é extremamente perigosa sabia?" ele perguntou se encostando na parede.

Eu ri do seu comentário. Edward ainda não tinha visto nada, ele ainda não me conhecia o suficiente, mas já sabia exatamente a minha melhor definição. Perigosa. Ri e caminhei ate ele a passos lentos. Coloquei-me a sua frente de modo a encurralar-lo entre eu e a parede.

"Você não viu nada ainda." Eu sussurrei em sua boca antes de passar minha língua em seus lábios, fazendo-o abri-los.

Sorri ao saber que tinha poderes sobre ele. Mordi seu lábio antes de beija-lo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo, ate que ele enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou contra seu peito. O beijo começava a tomar proporções que se eu não parasse agora, não iríamos mais dançar salsa e sim em cima da minha cama. O afastei de mim.

"Se você se comportar te dou um presente assim que chegarmos em casa." Eu prometi.

"Que presente?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Não conto, surpresa." Eu disse sorrindo e caminhando ate a porta.

Edward pegou a chave do seu carro e nos descemos.

Olá meus amores ! Esta acontecendo com essa fic o mesmo que aconteceu com Despertar! ... o que houve naum gostaram?!?! ... Comentem pliss ... tonho que saber se continuo a postarr... bjss


End file.
